Rosa
Rosa was the immensely skilled and powerful Umbra Witch whom was both the wife of Balder and beloved mother of Bayonetta. Imprisoned for falling in love with a Lumen Sage and birthing a daughter from their union, she was one of the figures responsible for inadvertently setting forth the Clan Wars.Bayonetta Rosa first appears in Bayonetta during flashbacks and in Bayonetta 2, makes her full appearance and is a playable character in both story mode and Tag Climax. Gameplay Replacing King Zero as the third playable character, Rosa can be unlocked in Bayonetta 2 by completing the game on 3rd Climax difficulty (Hard), after which she will become playable in both story mode and Tag Climax. Rosa also has her own unique Wicked Weaves to represent her pact with Madama Khepri. As with Jeanne, Rosa has her own differences in gameplay: *All attacks do triple the damage compared to Bayonetta. *Rosa takes triple the damage from enemies. *Umbran Climax will put Rosa into the Umbran Armor instead of granting Infernal Weaves like Bayonetta and Jeanne. *Cannot use any weapons except for her set of revolvers, Unforgiven. Because of her restrictive weaponry, Rosa has no access to Umbran Fragrances, but unlike Jeanne's lack of fragrances, Rosa has no additional costumes to wear and no Super Mirror to unlock, leaving her permanently with her default outfit. Rosa also uses Bayonetta's moveset from the first game.\ Tag Climax Rosa makes an appearance as a boss alongside Balder in Tag Climax as the thirteenth secret verse card. This card can only be unlocked through random play within the Tag Climax mode. Appearance In Bayonetta, Rosa is only seen in Bayonetta's memories. Initially, before her imprisonment, she wears a long black dress and boots and a hood that covers up her head and face, the silhouette in a manner similar to Bayonetta's beehive hairstyle. She also wears a pair of butterfly motif glasses which she eventually gives to her daughter. In Bayonetta 2, Rosa sports a new design that is an extension of her prison outfit, named the Robes of Banishment. Retaining her butterfly glasses, she now sports chains around her wrists and chest, with various loose belts on her limbs. The chains are worn as a reminder of when she broke the laws of the Umbra as she had previously worn them during her imprisonment in which they suppressed her magical power. She is shown to be able to uses these chains to restrain enemies in cutscenes. She also wears a cloak that is split into two like a pair of wings and the sleeves around her wrists and feet resemble the curves of a bat wing. The full description in Tag Climax explains that it is woven from her own hair like Bayonetta's outfit. History Imprisonment Falling in love with Balder, Rosa would marry the Lumen Sage and break their clan's sacred tenets. Rosa would later be given a special gift from him that symbolizes their love and the both of them conceived a child. After the birth of Cereza, Rosa faced punishment and was imprisoned as a result with her husband exiled from his clan. Raising Cereza from her jail cell, she would give her the Umbran Watch as part of her birthday present and sing Fly Me to the Moon to her daughter every day as she slept outside her cell. Original Death After being grievously injured during the beginnings of the Witch Hunts supposedly instigated by her husband, Rosa once more reuintes with Balder after twenty years. Balder is with her, explaining that he had been tricked by the forces of Paradiso into triggering the Witch Hunts much to her relief. Seeing Balder about to be strucked, Rosa suddenly takes the hit by a figure from the shadows. In her dying moments, she tells Balder to promise her to watch over their daughter and passes away.Bayonetta 2 ''Bayonetta'' 500 years before the events of the first game, Rosa married to a Lumen Sage, Balder. The two of them conceived a child, breaking the law between the two clans that stated the intersection of light and dark would bring destruction to the world. When Cereza was eventually born, Rosa and Balder were punished greatly by their respective clans. She was imprisoned for the rest of her life and Balder was exiled by his clan whilst Cereza was raised amongst the Witches as a black sheep. According to Cereza, it was Rosa who gave her her Umbran Watch as a birthday present. Rosa would also sing Fly Me to the Moon to her daughter every day as she slept outside her cell. Rosa was eventually killed during the Witch Hunts during the attacks on Vigrid and the Crescent Valley. In one of Bayonetta's flashbacks, she holds her mother's lifeless body in her arms as tears well up in her eyes. Like all Umbra Witches, her soul was taken to Inferno upon her death. However, the true details of Rosa's death wouldn’t be made clear until her daughter travelled to the past to witness the truth. ''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' In the anime adaptation, Rosa plays a similar role to the one she did in the first game. Her death is also expanded upon where Bayonetta and Jeanne both find her amidst the ruins of their home and piles of dead Witches. As Balder floats menacingly over the scene, having seemingly ordered the deed done himself, Rosa pleads with her daughter in her last moments to set Balder free from the madness that has gripped his soul upon being exiled from the Lumen Sages. She gives Bayonetta her lipstick and passes away. When Balder is later defeated and is about to be struck down by the lipstick bullet, he hallucinates Rosa telling him that she still loves him despite what he has done. ''Bayonetta 2'' Rosa is first shown in a flashback when Bayonetta is shown the true nature of her mother's demise in a vision. Balder is with her, explaining that he had been tricked by the forces of Paradiso into triggering the Witch Hunts. Rosa is then suddenly struck down by a figure from the shadows. In her dying moments, she tells Balder to promise her to watch over their daughter and passes away. Later, after fighting the Masked Lumen in Inferno during the present day, Bayonetta makes an attempt to rescue Loki when he appears to stop their battle. He tells her to get away from him before he glows brilliantly and lets out an explosion of blue light, catching both Bayonetta and Balder in the blast. When Bayonetta comes to, she realises she has arrived in Vigrid during the Witch Hunts. After dispatching a few angels, Bayonetta eventually meets Rosa, who has been freed from her chains to aid her fellow Umbra in the battle. Displaying a fighting skill that almost surpasses Bayonetta's, Rosa encourages her future daughter to team up in order to protect the nearby clock tower from attack. It is unclear whether Rosa realises who her new companion is. Rosa and her future daughter proceed to head through the Umbran structures in an attempt to fight off the invading angels. After clearing out a legion of attackers by fighting on falling debris akin to the beginning of the first game, Bayonetta encounters Loptr after being separated from Rosa. Bayonetta is knocked off the debris and lands harshly when Loptr runs away. When she comes to, she catches up with Balder again and the two head into the Crescent Valley sanctuary to find Rosa. Inside, it is clear that Loptr has murdered Rosa and the rest of the Witches inside with his cards and he promptly vanishes. Having her vision from before confirmed, Bayonetta encourages Balder to help them strike back at Loptr for causing this and opens a portal back to the present. As the pair of them prepare to travel home, Bayonetta whispers 'Mummy...' under her breath in a final farewell to Rosa. The past Cerexa also witness Rosa's death as well. Abilities Physical Rosa was a formidable and powerful fighter, capable of dispatching and physically overpowering multiple groups of Affinitys with incredible ease with both hand-to-hand combat and even using her chains as a weapon for decapitation. She also proved strong enough to lift open one of Fortitudo's dragon arms similarly to her adult daughter and from her assistance throw the angel overhead. She is also capable of dealing higher striking damage compared to both Bayonetta and Jeanne (in-gameplay). She is described as possessing fighting technique that has surpassed other Umbra Witches and leaves even the likes of Bayonetta speechless.Eyes of Bayonetta 2 - "...exhibiting a fighting technique that far surpasses the other witches of her clan, and leaves even Bayonetta speechless" Magic As a Umbra Witch, Rosa was capable of performing magic. Although the chains on her suppresses her magical power, it is known that her skill within the Dark Arts (or Umbran Arts) was so powerful that the suppressing chains could not properly contain her power.Eyes of Bayonetta 2 - "Rosa possesses a skill in the Umbran Arts so powerful it cannot be suppressed by the chains meant to contain it." Rosa was a skilled user of Witch Time, capable of slowing down time and using it's advantages to overwhelm large Affinity angels and displayed the capability of using levitation. Instead of the usage of Umbran Climax due to her robe's restrictive capabilities, she was able to spawn the Umbran Armor at will at the expense of her magical power. Rosa is capable of using the Wicked Weaves due to her pact with Madama Khepri Rosa was also a user of the Beast Within technique, able to shift herself into various animal forms at will: *Tiger Within *Falcon Within *Hornet Within *Cobra Within Equipment *'Unforgiven': Rosa's select set of guns and ranged weapons, these gun's shot were said to be immesurable originally. However, from their sealing and inactive usage, it's original power waned. Despite this, however, they still remain a powerful set of revolvers. *'Robes of Banishing': Rosa's battle uniform in which is woven into her by her own hair. After the birth of her daughter, she was imprisoned with chains that suppressed her magic power. Although she escaped her confinement given the circumstances from the Witch Hunts, the chains remained on Rosa as a self-reminder of her own actions. As a result, the chains on her robes prevent her from using Umbran Climax. Quotes * "Balder...This war is not your doing." * "It's been twenty years since I last saw you... but I kept it safe all this time. The present you gave me...the symbol of our love." * "Your face will be the last thing I see. Thank you..." * "Balder. Please take care of Cereza... our dear, sweet child will awaken to her potential... She will awaken to the Eyes of the World... " * "We will be overrun soon. ''Gather at the clock tower. We must defend it with all our strength."'' * "Y-You..." * "The symbol of the Umbran way... No... There's no way that this could have been his plan!" * "This is simply the benefit of training!" * "As long as there's light, the shadow remains cast." * "Nothing can contain me!" Taunts * "Darkness triumphs!" * "Come to mummy!" * "Darkness is the absence of light." * "Nothing can contain me!" * "Want some?" * "I stand for the Umbra Witches, overseers of darkness." * "You're not even a challenge." * "What? Looking for more?" * "Where is your honor?!" * "No need to hold back!" * "Come at me!" Activating Witch Time * "Oh my!" * "Well Well~!" * "Unimpressive!" Wicked Weaves * "Drown!" * Burn! * "Fly!" * "Goodbye!" * "Leave me!" * "Wonderful!" Character Selection/Tag Climax *''"I will take care of this!"'' *''"I will not lose!"'' *''"The Umbra never fail."'' Relationships *Father Balder/Balder - Husband *Cereza/Bayonetta - Daughter Gallery Bayonetta Rosa_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of Rosa in Bayonetta. Rosa_Concept_Art2.png|Concept art of Rosa imprisoned in Bayonetta. Balder and Rosa.png|A younger Rosa and Balder with their infant daughter. RosaFlashback.png|Rosa sitting in her prison cell, singing to Cereza. Rosa_gives_Cereza_her_watch.png|Rosa giving Cereza her Umbran Watch Rosa_Death_Bayonetta1.png|Bayonetta holding Rosa's body Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Rosa X Blader.png|Rosa and Balder with an Infant Cereza Rosa_Death3.png|Rosa's death in Bloody Fate. RosaBF.png|Rosa appearing to Balder in his final moments, in Bloody Fate. Rosa in bloody fate.jpg|Rosa in Bloody Fate's credits Bayonetta 2 Bayo2 Rosa Alt.png|Alternate Rosa Render Bayo2 - Rosa concept.png|Rosa in her new outfit for Bayonetta 2. Rosa Detail.png|Detail of Rosa's outfit Rosa's Watch.png|Rosa's watch Rosa Tiger.png|Tiger Within Rosa Falcon.png|Falcon Within Rosa Hornet.png|Hornet Within Rosa Cobra.png|Cobra Within Rosas Weapon.png|The Unforgiven Rosa New Outfit.jpg|Rosa's model. Rosa in Bayonetta 2.jpg|Rosa in the Records Of Time section of Bayonetta 2. Bayonetta and Rosa.jpg|Bayonetta and Rosa fight together. Rosa Witch Hunts.png|Rosa meets her grown up daughter. Rosa_Air_Summons.png|Rosa jumps into the air to summon Hekatoncheir Hekatoncheir Sapientia.png|Rosa watching Hekatoncheir holding Sapientia Rosa_&_Bayonetta.png|Rosa and Bayonetta landing at the clock tower Rosa_Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta with Rosa. Bayonetta_Rosa_One_of_a_Kind.png|Bayonetta and Rosa fight together again Rosa_Death2.png|Rosa's death, at the hands of Loptr. Rosa Death1.png|Rosa dies in Balder's arms. Rosa's_weave 2.png|Rosa's Wicked Weave depicting a beetle-like motif. Rosa_Shadow.png|Rosa's shadow. Rosa tag climax-1.jpg|Rosa loses a match Tag Climax. Balder Rosa Card.jpg|'''Light and the Dark, Balder and Rosa's Verse Card Trivia *When Bayonetta shoots Balder with the lipstick, the writing on it reads "Balder and Rosa: With Love Until the End of Time". According to Hideki Kamiya in his commentary, the lipstick was a present from Balder to Rosa and hints at the depth of his deception in order to awaken Jubileus. However, this deception would later be shown to not be completely of Balder's own doing. *Bayonetta strongly resembles her mother—strong enough that Cereza confuses her adult-self with her. This is further strengthened with concept art depicting her as having the same beehive hairdo that Bayonetta did in the first game, and her voice being similar to Bayonetta when she appears in Bayonetta 2, as Rosa is voiced by Hellena Taylor in the English version and by Atsuko Tanaka in the Japanese version, the same voice actresses for Bayonetta. *Both Rosa and Bayonetta have butterflies as a common theme in their appearance and powers. This is further hinted in Bayonetta wearing a pair of glasses similar to her mother's when she wakes up. *Rosa's birthday is April 13, 1380. The name 'Rosa' is Latin for Rose *Interestingly, the Japanese home video release date for Bayonetta: Bloody Fate was on Rosa's pre-retconned birthday, February 14, 1385. *In the opening stages of Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2, it is possible to get a Bronze or Silver Award that takes the form of an Umbran Witch bearing a striking resemblance to Rosa. In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya stated that this is intentional as the characters that usually take the place for those rewards (Luka & Cereza in Bayonetta, and Luka & Loki in Bayonetta 2) have not yet been introduced. The statue is used to avoid potential spoilers. *Although Rosa can be turned into a child when facing Resentment, she lacks a unique child model, instead using Cereza's. References =Navigation= ru:Роза Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses